


Prey

by monicawoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnquotefic, Gen, Season/Series 06, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for spnquotefic. The prompt was: <br/>Lenore: We have a right to live, we're not hurting anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prey

The trees are a blur as Jack runs past them. He's good at this. He's fast, he never trips, his eyes are used to the dark. All he has to do is get far enough away and find somewhere to hide.

It's easy enough to lose people here. These woods are practically his home turf. Nobody knows this place better than he does. He's safe here. He's _safe_.

He's terrified.

Whatever is chasing him is fast too. Really fast. He can still hear it following him. It's silent when it wants to be but Jack knows the sounds of these woods and he knows when something's out of place.

Whatever is following him has spooked the animals that usually hunt here at night. All he's heard are the flutter of wings, the scrambling of hooves over dead leaves trying to gain hold and flee.

Jack finds the river. He'll be safe soon. He knows a path here that nobody else knows about. All he has to do is get across the river and up the rock face on the other side. He can make it, he knows he can because he knows these woods better than--

The bullet hits him right in the heart and Jack falls clutching at his chest in surprise. It hurts, it hurts _so_ much more than he imagined it would. He falls to the ground, landing on his arm and he can't stop staring at his own blood-covered fingers.

Jack hears footsteps crunching over pine needles and leaves. They stop. A foot nudges him and Jack is rolled over onto his back. He looks up and up.

The monster staring down at him is enormous. Long hair hangs down, obscuring most of the face, but Jack sees a set of cold, cold eyes and a smirk.

"You don't have an alpha, huh?" it says, and then fires the gun again.


End file.
